


mcyt story reqs! (Including the oneshots)

by fairyIIghts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Real Life, Requests, Story, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyIIghts/pseuds/fairyIIghts
Summary: basically this is a post where you can comment below for story requests!MCYT only plz! :)below is some things about me!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. requests

hi im Clay! (kinda convenient..)  
im a minor and i go by the pronouns he/they  
i create stories :)

ok so the comment on my last work inspired me to do requests and create oneshots so pls, if you will, read these rules for my work:

I WILL DO:

angst  
fluff (platonic)  
mcyt  
depressing things  
real life mcyt  
AUs

I WILL NOT DO:

smut.  
minor shipping or adult + minors (If you do that I hate you with all my heart 🤩)  
relationships (on certain people MAYBE, expect it rarely)  
if one of you asks for anyone in heat as an animal i will fucking scream  
kissing (romantically)

there will be some stories that have trigger warnings but i will make sure to clarify which ones in each story!  
the oneshots are all in this book so pls keep that in mind  
don’t have any alt accounts so if someone posts my work it’s not me

☀️ IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST SOMETHING PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER :) ☀️


	2. voices [dream angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST FROM: kiyotakanara 👍
> 
> hope this is accurate ?idk?

Nobody’s POV

Usually, Dream roams around the grounds of Manberg patrolling. He always appears to have his head in his hands. His head darts around to the sides of him. He flinches, hand on his head and another on his sword, preparing to attack. The citizens of Manberg always found this strange, as there was nothing to the side of him. Just the damp leaves of the forest, dripping and shining in the light of the moon. Every once in a while he’d gasp or growl. Quackity always called him a furry when this happened.

  
Now here they were, all sitting in a field on a bright sunny day. The leaves all fell off the trees, none on the ground either, all blown away by the heavy winds of nature. It wasn’t exactly hot. It was one of the days where the sun was shining but no heat was portrayed into the light blue skies. There was no clouds out. Just them; a field, a paranoid Dream, a curious Technoblade, and the citizens of Manberg. They were all hanging out, there was no business to be done. No wars, no unsettled fights, nothing. Just them chilling.

Dream’s POV

‘God, shut up, please-‘ I thought. The voices wouldn’t shut up. They wanted blood, they wanted murder. I knew for a fact that they wouldn’t go away until I gave in. I shook my head.

”You okay?” Techno asked in his usual monotone voice. Everyone stared.

”Yeah, just feeling a bit strange today. I’m fine, though.” I responded. Half of it was a lie, I felt strange, and knew for a fact I wasn’t feeling okay at all.

Techno wasn’t convinced, though. He glanced at me.

I panicked. The voices got louder. They wouldn’t stop. I saw darkness coming around the corner. It was spreading around us. I blinked and it disappeared. ‘They haven’t got this bad before..’ I said in my head.  
  
Just when I thought it couldn’t get worse, their faces disappeared. I saw skulls and x’s on their faces. I started panicking. My breathing shallowed and I tried to grasp air in my lungs. It was difficult, very difficult. Of course they went away after about 10 seconds. 

Techno placed a hand on my shoulder. “It’s alright, calm down. What is happening?” 

I had to lie. “Nothing.. just panicking. I suppose it’s just anxiety.” 

They weren’t convinced, but didn’t drag it on.   
  
I sighed in relief.   
  


...............................

About 5 minutes later, I began to see shadows appear behind them. My eyes widened. They looked evil. Wh-

I felt a tug on my mask. I dragged it back down. Now everyone was looking at me.   
  


Another tug.

I pulled my mask down.

Another tug.

I pulled my mask down.

Another tug.

I’m starting to get angry.

Another tug.

”If you don’t FUCKING stop, I’M GOING TO BEAT THE SHI-“ 

I yank my mask down and suddenly the straps snap.

It falls to the ground with a thump and everyone is wide-eyed.

”I-..”

I start panicking.

I grasp my head.

”The voices-“ I cry out.

Suddenly I’m in a fetal position, grasping my face and sobbing. Techno is next to me and comforting me. “Breathe,” He starts. “Name 5 things you can see.”   
  


“You, my m-mask, Tommy, the trees, and the s-sky.” I manage to get out.

We repeated this exercise for a minute or so and then he helps me sit up.

“Can you explain what the fuck just happened?” Tommy blurts out. I glare.

”Not now, Tommy.” Niki puts her hand on Tommy’s head. He pouts.

I heave a sigh and explain to Techno. He nods and leans in. “I have the same problem, if you wanted to know,” He whispers.

Sometimes Techno knows just how to comfort me. I’m not sure where he learned the skills, but they sure do work. I smile and turn to my friends.

”I’m sorry. My mask snapped and I ruined the day, I’m embarrassed, and it’s just shit.” I mumble.

They look at me with a sympathetic look on.   
  


“You never ruined the day! It’s alright! Let’s just continue with the day, okay?” Niki smiled.

I nodded and we continued on with the day. Though the thoughts and voices didn’t go away fully, the talking helped slow them down.

We talked our heads off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proofread


End file.
